Insomnio
by Erzebeth.akatsuki
Summary: Una noche en la cueva de Akatsuki, que cosas puede desencadenar una mision? KAKUHIDAN


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Akatsuki no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto...

**Parejas: **KakuHidan en un 99% y un leve Sasodeitobi XD

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, sin lemon ....

Es mi primer fic, espero les guste, se me ocurrio porq no podia dormir

* * *

** Insomnio **

Es de noche en la Akatsuki cueva, todo esta tranquilo y silencioso, eso es algo fuera de lo común ya que siempre hay peleas ¬_¬, pero hay una razón, los miembros de esta temida organización se encuentran tranquilamente dormidos sin que nada los moleste; mientras tanto en una habitación se encuentra un personaje que esta muy inquieto, es Kakuzu quien no consigue conciliar el sueño, ya se encuentra acostado pero por mas que busca una posición que le ayude a dormir no pasa nada, solo nota que hay un pensamiento que últimamente lo atormenta, no hay día que ese "terrible sentimiento" lo llene de dudas.

Todo comenzo cuando…

.- Flashback-.

El lider les dio la mision de conseguir fondos para Akatsuki, para eso les dio una lista de unos cuantos criminales y ninjas importantes que tenian una buena cantidad de recompensa por sus cabezas; asi que el equipo se dirigio a buscarlos, era un largo viaje solo tenian el nombre y la fotografia de los que tenian que matar asi que ellos tenian que investigar lo demas; Kakuzu y Hidan tuvieron que pasar muchos dias juntos, mas de lo que estaban acostumbrados, fueron muchas peleas entre ellos, siempre los mismos temas: Jashin-sama, dinero y que no encontraban a las recompensas, pero no todo era conflicto, paso un tiempo y Kakuzu noto raro a Hidan, ya era mas atento con el, al despertarse dejaba que lo mirara solo un poco mientras se lavaba y peinaba, ya no iniciaba las discusiones por cosas insignificantes, incluso hasta le sonreia con animos, esto estaba haciendo que alguno de los corazones de Kakuzu surgiera un "nuevo sentimiento" hacia el albino, pero no lo queria aceptar se negaba rotundamente.

-. Fin de flashback.-

Se ponia a pensar "como el siendo un Ninja rango S se iba a dar el lujo de sentir algo por su compañero, no tanto por lo que fueran a decir, ahí se permitian las relaciones entre compañeros sobre todo Deidara que tenia a Sasori y a Tobi asi que por eso no habria problemas, pero habia alguien que si le preocupaba lo que fuera a decir, pensar o hacer y era Hidan.

No!! En que estaba pensando como un KakuHidan era una locura siquiera pensarlo, Aarg, mejor intento dormir se decia para si mismo

Una vez mas el pensamiento volvio parecia que nunca desapareceria y si solo lo intentara, que tal si al momento de confesarle lodo a su compañero este se burlaba de el no seria muy difícil para Hidan y si eso ocurriera Kakuzu se enojaria, comenzaria a golpearlo y después se negaria a coserlo, eso seria lo mas probable que pasara; pero y si el sentimiento es correspondido entonces que…. Vivirian felices para siempre?? Por favor estamos hablando de Hidan y Yo.

- Que pasaria… quiero averiguarlo pero ahora es de noche y esta dormido- se dijo Kakuzu

- Dormido… cuantas veces lo he visto asi? Una que otra vez porque tenia que estar alerta en las misiones-

- Podria ir a verlo, No Kakuzu que te pasa. Tks donde quedo el frio Kakuzu -. Al demonio que puede pasar, esta dormido y yo no tengo nada que hacer aparte soy muy sigiloso, no se dara cuenta.

Kakuzu se dirigio a la habitación de Hidan que no estaba lejos de la suya, llego y se propuso a entrar, por suerte una vez entro y ya sabia donde se encontraba descansando el albino, y ahí estaba dormido noto que como era su costumbre tenia el torso descubierto tambien que su respiración era suave y penso "quien diria que es la misma persona que todo el dia se la pasa hablando, maldiciendo y asesinando, ahora es diferente casi se ve agradable, por no decir otra palabra. Y si me animo? Podria confesarle lo que siento por el, tal vez lo haga pero tengo que tomar medidas kukuku

Rapidamente saco sus hilos y sujeto fuertemente a Hidan este se desperto agitadamente y antes de poder decir cualquier blasfemia, lo amordazo. Hidan se retorcia y queria matar al maldito bastardo que le habia hecho eso, estaba oscuro y no veia nada pero noto que esa textura le era conocida, tenia que ser Kakuzu.

En eso escucho una gruesa voz que le dijo en silencio, te quitare la mordaza solo si prometes no alzar la voz de lo contrario sufriras, a Hidan no le que mas que acceder (con señas claro) asi que Kakuzu le quito lo que tapaba su boca.

- Joder Kakuzu pero que demonios hacer aquí, esta oscuro siquiera prende una maldita vela, estan en mi altar a Jashin-sama- dijo en silencio Hidan

- No asi esta bien-

- QUE!! Tks como sea, que haces aquí maldición, estaba dormido- chillo Hidan

- Callate, eso no me importa-

- Ya de una jodida vez que haces aquí!!!-

- Amm, no lo se tenia ganas, ademas…..-

-Ademas que ¬-¬ -

-Queria preguntarte algo. ¿Porque en la ultima mision cambio tu forma de ser hacia mi?-

- º /// º pues…. Es que yo…. /// - "OMJ ahora que"

- Ya dime no tengo tu tiempo-

- Tks, joder maldito Kakuzu, tu eres el que viene a despertarme y ahora me haces preguntas sin sentido maldición no te voy a decir nada joder – "primero el viene y ahora me apura ¬ ¬ "

- Habla, o si no te dejo atado hasta que se me de mi gana –

- Joder Kakuzu, bien no me importa-

- Si no hablas con la verdad, quemare tu altar a Jashin –

- Noo~ joder maldito pagano, bien lo dire… si yo me comporte asi contigo en la mision es por que, por que … Quería- " jeje seguro con eso tiene" D

- Es todo quemare tus cosas- (saca un fósforo y lo prende)

- No, no, no por Jashin-sama, esta bien lo hice porque…. Siento cosas por ti- _ (ahora si me mata)

º

º

º

- Lo dices en serio? – Kakuzu lo dijo sereno escondiendo todo rastro de felicidad

- Si /// (un momento por que me lo pregunta asi??)

- Bien es todo- lo suelta y se va hacia la puerta

- QUE!!? Y porque querias saberlo, para mi que ocultas algo y no me lo quieres decir eh? Aparte te acabo de confesar lo que siento, no me vas a decir nada??- en realidad estaba muy confundido

Suspira –Lo hice porque me supuse que sentias algo y solo quise averiguarlo es todo- Kakuzu lo volteo a ver de reojo

Hidan se sintio triste y humillado aun estaba en su cama, asi que se acomodo para dormir y le dijo a Kakuzu que se fuera y lo dejara en paz, esto en tono serio y convincente para disimular su decepción.

Kakuzu salio del cuarto y penso, ahora todo sera diferente, solo necesitaba saber su respuesta. "valla si que fue facil, ni siquiera tuve que mostrarme débil con el, y lo mejor Hidan se me declaro por asi decirlo, ahora solo tengo que ir con el y arreglar todo"

Kakuzu entro y se paro a un lado de Hidan, este seguia despierto incluso tenia una que otra lagrima de odio o tristeza tal vez ambas, asi que sintio perfectamente cuando su compañero entro y se paro a un lado de el.

Te dije que te fueras, joder- dijo enojado

Kakuzu se agacho y toco su mejilla, la sintio humeda

- Que ya estas llorando como una niña? Hmp y te quejas de Deidara y eso que a el no se le ve llorar-

- A ti que te importa mierda, solo vete- acto seguido se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda

Kakuzu no le hizo caso, tenia que hacer que su inmortal lo perdonara, pero no se iba a "humillar" solo siguio hablando en su tono de costumbre

- Vamos muevete Hidan no tengo tu paciencia-

-..........- Hidan seguia enojado, no queria volver a hablarle nunca mas.

El azabache suspira al no recibir respuesta.

El albino sintio nuevamente los hilos pero esta vez solo lo hicieron a un lado, luego sintio que Kakuzu se acosto con el. Se quedo un momento en shock pero después comprendio todo, se dio la vuelta hacia Kakuzu y se dejo ser abrazado por el mayor.

- Bien~ estas feliz? Ahora duermete- dijo el mayor con tono frio y sarcastico

-Te quiero Kakuzu- Hidan cerro sus ojos

Kakuzu sonrío y por fin pudo dormir tranquilamente

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, jeje. solo me quede con una incognita : ¿si es una cueva como es que tiene habitaciones?

**dejen reviews **

**o **

**Jashin sama los castigara y Kakuzu terminara con Hidan.**


End file.
